Our First July 4th
by Palmer Blu
Summary: After being together for about nine months, Reid is finally spending his first Fourth of July with Morgan. When he is awakened to a strange surprise and learn of the day that Morgan has planned he simply goes along with it. How will their day end on this day of independence?


**Our First July 4th **

_**A/N: Yea so I know that this story is like almost thirty minutes late, but I wanted to get it posted tonight-even though the holiday is officially over. So here is a cute little fluffy one shot about our very own Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan! Hope you enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters._

* * *

_What is that smell?_ I flipped over attempting to ignore the smell with the unknown source. The smell was delicious but it was entirely too early for me to be getting up. Add in the fact that I had yet to have any coffee and this whole situation was just horrible. Reaching over I came to the realization that my lover was not in his normal place. After his morning run Derek would return home to shower and then he would climb back in bed to read the newspaper or something frivolous until I woke up. Upon my waking up he would instantly put on a pot of coffee as I climbed in the shower. What made this morning different was completely beyond me.

After about ten minutes with little success of getting back to sleep, I decided that it was time to figure out what Derek was up to. So with a face that screamed annoyance and a need to get to the bottom of the disturbance, I moved towards the kitchen. I found the back door open with Derek standing at the grill his back towards me. Clooney was running around his master, barking happily as the smell from the food sent him into a frenzy. I had only seen Morgan use that grill twice my entire time being with him…which at this point had been approximately nine months. _So what is so special about today that Derek wants to fire up the grill?_

Before I could make an attempt to move to the back door my lover turned around. When he spotted me he flashed me a smile that had my heart melting and my grouchy mood receding-slightly. He moved towards the patio door with a pair of tongs in his hand. I met him halfway and placed a quick kiss to his lips. The feel of Derek's lips on mine sent my mind reeling. There were not many things that could make my mind stop thinking so much, but a kiss from Morgan always had that effect on me. It was one of his methods of shutting me up as he had so elegantly put it.

"Well good morning Pretty Boy." He wrapped one arm around my waist and gave me another kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great until you woke me up." There was a glint in Morgan's eyes and that made me push him away gently. He chuckled but moved to place his arm back around my waist.

"Well it was time for you to get up. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's like nine o'clock right?"

"Um no Pretty Boy. It's almost three."

"In the afternoon!" Morgan nodded as his grin grew more pronounced.

"Yes baby. I'm surprised that you slept in so late."

"Why didn't you wake me and why are you grilling?" I knew that there was a perplexed look on my face. Morgan shook his head slightly before he moved away from me to return to the grill. Since he hadn't answered either of my questions I decided to follow behind him. As soon as I was standing at Derek's side Clooney attacked me causing me to fall into the grass with a heavy dog panting over me. His hot breathe hit my face in puffs and there was the distinct sound of Morgan laughing in the background.

"Clooney! Get off me and Morgan stop laughing and help me up!" Morgan began to laugh harder. "I mean it Derek Morgan! Get this dog off me or you will be sleeping on the couch for a week!"

"Alright, Alright. Clooney down." Morgan extended a hand to me which I gratefully took. I dusted myself off before turning a death glare on Morgan. He smirked at me. _He is enjoying this a little too much. He still hasn't answered my question either. _

"So you never answered my question."

"Oh, well it's the 4th of July." That couldn't be right, could it?

"Really? I thought that was next week." Morgan shook his head as he removed two steaks from the grill, placing them with the rest of the meat before he turned off the grill and moved inside. Once the food was safely placed on the counter Morgan pulled me close, pressing me against the fridge. Before I could say anything to him, his lips were on mine and demanding entrance. I happily obliged and when I felt Morgan's tongue begin to fight with mine for dominance a moan slipped past my lips. That seemed to encourage him to continue his ministrations. He moved his attention to my neck. His lips moved along my jugular and I unconsciously moved my head to give him better access. I felt a sting from Morgan nipping my neck and then he was licking the sting away. When he pulled away I whimpered because of the loss.

"Well that is a great start to our first 4th of July together. So Pretty Boy what do you say to a movie, then dinner, and finally close out the day with a fireworks display?"

"Sounds great Derek. What movie are we watching?" I walked to the living room with Morgan following right behind me. I sat on the sofa while Derek popped in a movie.

"Um some movie with that Lutz guy that you love so much." Morgan sat in the corner of the couch. He had one leg stretched out on the sofa with one leg hanging off. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him until my back was flush with his chest. I loved when we cuddled like this. It always gave me a safe feeling whenever I had Morgan's arms firmly around me.

"His name is Kellan Lutz, Derek."

"Whatever Spence. Sometimes I think that you love him more than you love me." I could hear the mock pout in Derek's voice.

"When did I say that I loved you?" It was a joke as well as an honest question. We had yet to share those intimate words together. Though I saw the love that Derek had for me every day he had not expressed those feelings in words. So I was still waiting patiently to hear them. Maybe he was also waiting for me to say those words as well. He swatted at me as the movie began and we fell into a comfortable silence. It was nice to just simply enjoy the comfort of Morgan without any interruptions. Nothing could compare to how it felt to finally sit with the man of my dreams and enjoy some quiet time together. We had watched movies together plenty of times. But this turned out to be the first one that we had watched together that didn't end with a distraction of some kind.

Before I could really come to terms with how I was feeling about being there with Morgan the credits started rolling and Derek was moving from his spot. His moving meant that I also had to relocate and soon we found ourselves in the kitchen enjoying a nice dinner. The steaks were great and seemed to melt in my mouth. The tossed salad was perfect even down to the oil and dressing. Then there was the red wine that I loved so much. It seemed that Derek had remembered everything that I loved and included it into this meal. _What did I do to deserve someone so perfect?_

"Spence…Spence!" I shook my head to clear away the thoughts.

"Yes, Derek?" Morgan shook his head and chuckled.

"Baby you zoned out on me. I was wondering if you were ready for the fireworks. I have a special surprise for you." I didn't know what he had planned but whatever it was it had to be huge. Morgan had gone out of his way to put together a romantic and peaceful day. The result was that I was more relaxed than I had been in a very long time.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let me just go put on clothes." I stood to go to the bedroom but Morgan's voice stopped me.

"That won't be necessary Pretty Boy. We are just going to go to the backyard. Don't give me that look. I promise that it will be worth it." He held his hand out for me to take. "Trust me." I couldn't argue with him. Frankly due to the fact that I trusted Morgan with my life, I had for a long time. So whenever he had to tell me to trust him it made me feel bad. I had made it a point in the past to let Morgan know just how much I trusted him. So without giving it a second thought or trying to find some kind of factoid that I could use against him, I simply took his hand and we made our way out to the yard. Morgan positioned himself behind me and blanketed me in the warmth of his embrace. As soon as he was satisfied with our arrangement the display began.

The colors burst across the sky. They illuminated the night sky with brightness and had a noise that echoed throughout the air. Blues, greens, and reds flashed in the sky forming different objects and designs. As the show continued I leaned further into Derek's embrace, relishing the feel of his arms and body while soaking in the images before us. As each image flashed across the darkened canvas my mind catalogued everything, ready to bring them back up whenever I was ready to relive this moment. It was thirty minutes into the display when Morgan finally broke the silence between us.

"This part here is for you Pretty Boy. I want you to know that I mean it with all my heart."

"What are you talking-" Before I could finish my question there was a loud bang and yellow letters burned bright against the sky. My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched. My arms moved to cover Derek's as my eyes took in the beautiful sight. Burning in front of me were the words that I had been waiting so patiently to hear. I love you Spencer flashed high enough for everyone within a thirty mile radius to see. I didn't know what to say at the moment. It wasn't often that I was rendered speechless, but this was one of those rare moments. Derek must have gone through all kinds of hoops, both financially and verbally, to get this done. _He loves me and he wants everyone to know. _

"So in case you missed it. I love you Spencer! I love you so much Pretty Boy." Derek placed a kiss to my temple as he squeezed me gently. I had to say something. I couldn't just stay quiet. There was no need to give him the wrong impression so I cleared my throat and turned in Morgan's arms so that I could face him.

"I love you too Derek. More than you will ever know." I kissed him. The kiss was meant to be gentle and loving. It was meant to show Morgan just how much he meant to me. Of course Derek had to change that as he traced my bottom lip with his tongue seeking permission to explore my mouth. Being the sap that I was and having an itch to please my lover, I granted him access. Morgan hummed with approval. When we pulled apart we were both panting slightly. Morgan's eyes had darkened with lust and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well this has been one hell of a first 4th of July together. Hopefully next year will be just a great." Morgan kissed me again. He was right. This was the greatest day of my life so far. Our first 4th of July together had resulted in Morgan telling me that he loved me and an uninterrupted day with the man that I loved. It couldn't get any better than that.

"You're right. Today has been simply brilliant. Thank you Derek for a great holiday and all of your love."


End file.
